Rose Tyler's Silence
by Whovian4Lyfe
Summary: The Doctor's older selves would've been furious (Well, not the fourth. He would've also laughed, but he wouldn't be quite so turned on by Rose's shaky lips.). Of course, she was human, so he didn't love her or anything. That would be out of question. Just a crush. Just a small crush.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor watched helplessly as his lover was thrown rather gruffly into the center of a large stadium filled with daleks. He pounded desperately at the glass that surrounded him.

The daleks knew that watching him suffer as his faithful companion withered away would be much more entertaining than just exterminating him. He held a thorny rose in his hand, only given to him to remind him of his loss.

Rose looked out into the audience of monsters she had once turned to sand.

Her eyes travelled towards the large glass cage above her. The Doctor stared miserably down at her. She smiled secretly. Rose knew it was wrong to think this, but she was a little happy to see him in such a state of her.

She didn't fancy him, of course. How silly would that be?

As Davros let the order to exterminate, Rose clenched the chair she was chained to tightly. She squeezed her eyes shut, ready to die.

But the shots were never fired. She slowly opened one eye. The Doctor stood in front of her, hands in pockets, and a smirk on his face.

"But- How did you- What?" Rose stuttered. She looked beyond him into the daleks. They had all disappeared.

The Doctor smiled, and held out his arms. She jumped into them, engrossed by him hug.

She had no idea why, but the common hugs felt so foreign to her. She was beginning to love them more and more.

The Doctor muttered something that sounded like _I lov-_ "Wha-" she let out. "Nothing." he mumbled shyly. "I love you too, Doctor." she whispered in his ear.

The Doctor shifted, and then dug his fingers into her angelic blonde hair. He kissed her, lightly at first, but then harder, until his clothes started flying off, and then-

Rose's eyes snapped open. It was just a dream. She sighed. All just a dream.

The Doctor stared at her from the doorway in her TARDIS bedroom. "You enjoying watching me sleep, eh Doctor?" she flirted carelessly. She used to flirt with him all the time, but now it felt so weird. She wished he would flirt back sometime.

"Yes, it was actually quite funny." The Doctor chuckled, not fazed by his companion's awkward question. "You mumbled 'I love you too, Doctor.' and then started snogging your pillow."

The Doctor watched with pleasure as her pink cheeks lit up with a bright crimson. "I- It was- Uh-" she stumbled upon her words. He laughed pleasantly.

The Doctor's older selves would've been furious (Well, not the fourth. He would've also laughed, but he wouldn't be quite so turned on by Rose's shaky lips.), but the Doctor was gleeful that she liked him so much. He found himself often dreaming of kissing her, running his hands through her soft hair. Of course, she was human, so he didn't _love _her or anything. That would be out of the question. It was just a small crush. _Yeah a small crush_, He told himself.

Rose sat up and grinned. "What were you even doing in my bedroom anyway?" she asked. Now it was the Doctor's turned to look flustered. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, a habit she was used to, but she never realized how much it turned her on.

The truth was, the Doctor visited the sleeping Rose every night. He would stroke her hair, tuck her in, and on occasion, plant a small kiss on her forehead.

Ignoring her question, the Doctor spun on his heel, and walked out. "Oh no you don't!" Rose called from behind him, and leapt out of bed to chase after him. He turned. Rose's tight tank top was sagging just a little near the top, and her short pajama pants showed a great deal of her legs. "What?" Rose asked, making the Doctor realize he was gaping.

She followed his wide eyes, and shifted uncomfortably. Pulling her tank top up just a little, Rose walked into her room to get dressed.

The Doctor sighed, realizing he had scared her, if not creeping her out. He would make it up by making a (sort of) nice breakfast.

"Doctor?" came the voice of the pretty blonde sitting across from him. "Yeah?" he mumbled, playing thoughtfully with his fork. "I'm not sure if it's possible that eggs can be burnt."

He looked up at her, tried to smile, but realize he was too angry with himself to even let out a small smirk. Instead, he lashed out in anger.

"Eat them anyway! I'm not sure you can cook anything better!" The Doctor yelled, sending Rose into a state of shock. She was just joking. Yeesh.

He pushed his chair away from the table, sending a glass of orange juice flying. With as much as a grumble, the Doctor stomped away. Rose looked after him. Couldn't even bother to pick the glass up.

Rose was about to scoop it up and grab the mop, but something stopped her. She didn't make the mess. Why pick it up? She blinked for a second, and saw the TARDIS had cleaned up the entire breakfast table for them. "Thanks," she said grumpily. "But no thanks."

The Doctor sat cross-legged on his bed that he never used. He looked up at the ceiling, and down at the floor. What about Rose's small joke had made him so mad? He closed his eyes, and saw her flinch in terror at his angry remark.

He got up, and proceeded to Rose's room. She sat on the ground, hugging a pillow. It took him a minute to realize she was crying.

"Rose." he said calmly. She glanced up at him at started to cry harder. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you this morning. I… had a lot on my mind." Rose picked herself up off of the ground and slapped him hard across his perfect face. "Damn you." she muttered fiercely.

The Doctor sighed at her reaction. He was rubbish with tears. But Rose's big brown eyes called to him, begging him to try something. "It's not you. It's just-" she stopped abruptly sobbing into her hands. He held her close to him, giving her time to let her anger and sorrow out. When she finished, he rubbed her back encouragingly. "Just what, Rose? I've never seen you so upset."

"My mum. I miss my mum. And Mickey and Pete." It was just months ago that Rose narrowly missed being sucked into an alternate dimension. Her family and boyfriend weren't so lucky. They had been sucked away, gone forever.

"Then it's me… That was my fault." "Nah, I'd rather be here with you anyway." The small comment caught his attention, and made his ears glow pink."Sorry." Rose said gruffly. "I'm such a baby all the time." "No, you're are not, you are so much more than that." The Doctor said engrossing her with another of his hugs.

She breathed in his scent, clean with a hint of cinnamon. She dug her head into his long coat, and rested it firmly onto his shoulder.

"Rose?" The Doctor's smooth words lifted her thoughts. She looked up and realized that she was still clinging to him, long after he had let go. "Right. Sorry." She abruptly let go. The Doctor smiled and ran his fingers through her lovely blonde hair. It felt to soft in his fingertips.

Rose smiled. She reached up to touch his own brown hair.

They felt silly, feeling each other's hair, but neither wanted the moment to end. The Doctor looked up at her. "Sorry," she said softly, shyly tucking her arm back by her side. The Doctor smiled, and cupped her chin in his hands. "Don't be," he whispered. The Doctor's hands felt soft and warm on Rose's face, and she froze.

The Doctor observed her frozen face, before stroking her cheek with his thumb. Rose relaxed, pulling him closer with his brightly colored tie. Their faces were only centimeters apart, and he reached down and brushed his lips onto hers.

Rose blushed, and nuzzled herself into to his chest. She looked up, and he kissed her again, harder, like a desperate man.

"Rose." The Doctor said through gasps to catch his breath. "Yeah," she replied, joyously licking her lips, as if to encourage The Doctor to kiss them more. The Doctor decided he couldn't help himself, and brought her in for more kisses. "Tell me stop. Make me stop." he panted. "But-" "I can't stop. I don't want to do this to you." There was silence. "But I want you to do this to me." Rose replied softly. The Doctor pushed her away, and left without another word.

That night, Rose had just taken a shower. She was toweling herself off when she heard a knock at the door. "Rose?" came the Doctor's perfect voice. "I need to use the loo." "Give me a few minutes. I'm not-" Rose peered down at herself. She was wearing nothing but a thin towel, practically see through. "Not decent." she said. Then, she locked the door, just in case the alien came in anyway.

Her thoughts still wandered on the kisses they had shared. She wanted more; oh god, she wanted more.

Seconds later, she heard a familiar whirring noise. She gasped at tried to hold the door shut. But, it slammed open and in came the Doctor. He held up his sonic. "You think an old lock could stop this?" He chuckled.

Rose merely gaped, clutching the thin towel to her body. The Doctor was enjoying this. Rose's pink skin glowed with healthiness, and her hair still shined with moisture from her shower.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You were taking too long." Rose knew the Doctor was playing with her. The TARDIS was infinite, and surly it would have enough bathrooms to keep the old man satisfied.

Rose gathered herself off of the floor. (The door had knocked her onto the ground.) She greeted him with a cold, hard slap to the face. "Ow!"

Rose turned and fled, but the Doctor caught onto her towel. It was yanked off of her, and she fell to the floor. Trying to cover herself up by curling into a tight ball, Rose tried not to cry.

The Doctor looked guiltily at his poor Rose, naked and shaking. He blinked, trying to only focus on the second part, but he couldn't help it. He cast a glance at her thin spine, traveling down to a place he'd been yearning to touch ever since he met Rose.

A tear slipped from Rose's eye. "This morning, when you were k-kissing me, you asked me to tell you to stop. I told you I didn't want you to stop, but you stopped anyway. Please, Doctor. Now would be a great time to stop."

The Doctor froze. His self-control was trying to hold him steady, but he had no idea how long it could hold him. He cast a murderous glare at Rose, as if it were her fault that he was doing this. He hated himself, he did, but Rose was just so beautiful.

Kneeling down beside her, he whispered "Rose, I stopped, because I was afraid that it would end up like this if I kept kissing you. You're scared, I know you are. I'm scared for you. But I can't stop, oh I can't stop and I hate myself for it.

Rose look pleasantly surprised. "I- You- I mean, You don't hate me?" "Of course not! Rose Tyler, I love…" The Doctor's voice trailed off. "Bananas, I love bananas."

Rose laughed, just a small giggle, but it was enough to make the Doctor want to snog her. He leaned over and planted a small kiss on her cheek, making sure he didn't go too far. He didn't want to get carried away again.

Rose cautiously loosened his tie, before pulling it off, and pulling the Doctor closer by his shirt collar. Soon they were both lying on the ground, cuddled up to each other.

He kissed her freely, as she undid the buttons to his pinstripe suit. "Rose, I don't we should be doing thi-" he was cut off by his suit jacket slipping off, as Rose started on his button-down shirt. "You wanted this, didn't you." "Yeah, well, I don't know.. I'm an alien with two hearts. Who knows what's under here." The Doctor paused, shifting his weight to show Rose he was talking about his pants when he said "here". Rose responded by slipping off his pants.

"I would be more than delighted if you ended up having two dicks." she said, flicking her tongue through her teeth. The Doctor's face went red. "I didn't mean… How do you know I have no dick at all." He said carelessly, realizing he was flirting with a human.

"Well, let's see." Rose said shyly, and slipped off his underwear. (He was wearing boxers printed with TARDIS's, in case you care.) He had one, of course

Rose woke up, hours later. It was nearly two AM. She was naked. On the floor. With the Doctor.

The wonderful memories came floating back, and Rose smiled to herself.

"Hello." The Doctor said groggily next to her. He claimed he didn't sleep, so Rose wondered what he could've been doing while she was asleep. A smile lit up her face just thinking about it.

In a swift motion, the Doctor scooped up Rose. He snogged her, kissing less and sucking on her lips more. She enjoyed every minute of it.

Feeling herself being pushed into a warm bed, Rose found the thick quilt the Doctor insisted on her keeping. She pulled it up to her chin, and curled up beneath it. She saw a pink nightdress being thrown at her, so she pulled it over her head. The Doctor was about to pull on a pair plaid pajama pants, but he heard a clear, robotic word echo down the hall. "Exterminate."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose still felt bad, months later. It was only one dalek, but daleks can be hard to defeat. Especially in one's birthday suit.

The Doctor hadn't touched her since. Never holding her hand. Never giving her a hug. Not even protecting her from monsters.

She went through periods of silence, not talking, even to the Doctor. Especially to the Doctor. It was normally never for more than a day. The Doctor would keep talking to her, tell a joke, watch her crack a smile, and he knew he had won.

But now, she had been silent for weeks, and the Doctor was running out of good jokes. She had stopped eating yesterday. The Doctor was generally worried.

They were walking in an alien market, when she was attacked. The Doctor was talking to her in a rather one-sided conversation. He said something he was sure would make her laugh. Turning to see if Rose had even smiled, he realized she was gone. Listening closely, the Doctor could even hear her precious scream.

The Doctor ran, following the scream, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a slitheen, cupping her throat in it's deadly claw. "Give her back." The Doctor stated firmly. The slitheen laughed, and tightened it's grip.

The Doctor dove to save her, but the slitheen just whisked her out of his reach. "Nice try, time lord." it hissed menacingly. "I could kill you anytime, but I'm waiting for you to peacefully hand my friend over. Rose flinched at the word 'friend'. The slitheen let out a throaty laugh, throwing it's head back. Rose took the chance to wrestle out of it's grip. She kicked it in the face (That didn't kill it. Didn't even hurt.) and ran. The slitheen shrugged and walked away. "Wasn't even pretty, anyway."

Rose ran, unsure on whether she was running from the Doctor or the slitheen. When the man caught up to her, she knew she was running from him. Rose ran away, raising her pace, but time lords were fast. She felt herself being tackled onto the ground. Looking up, she saw the Doctor's face, dangerously close to hers. She leaned in a bit more, hoping he would kiss her, but the time lord climbed off of her and knelt by her side.

The impact was enough to keep her lying on the ground face up, so she was helpless as the Doctor yelled at her. She didn't care about the alien onlookers. She didn't care that the Doctor was furious. She just wanted to lie there.

"We're going back to the TARDIS." The Doctor ordered gruffly. Rose defiantly shook her head. The Doctor leaned over, his tie coming loose and brushing her face. "Do you want me to let the entirety of my anger out in public?" Rose shrugged, but she knew without the Doctor she would be trapped here, so she took his outstretched hand. Rose tried to pull herself up, but she simply fell down again. The Doctor sighed, and scooped her up, despite her kicking.

Rose clenched her eyes shut, and didn't open them until she felt herself being laid down on her bed. The Doctor looked down on her, pulling her quilt up to her chin. He pulled up a chair a sat by Rose's side.

"What's wrong? Talk to me." He demanded. Rose shook her head, feeling tears slipping down her cheek. The Doctor sighed. "I get it. I'm an awful person. I took you away from your family, and continuously put you in danger. You deserve better."

Rose found he voice for the first time in weeks. "No, it's not that." The Doctor's ears perked up to the sound of her smooth voice. "What is it, Rose. Please tell me." Rose watched his worried face in interest. "You kissed me. You slept with me." she stated.

"I-I'm sorry." he said, ears brightening with red. "Don't be! Do it again!" "Are you sure?" The Doctor asked cautiously. Rose nodded. "Are you?" she asked. "Yes, I'd like to kiss you kiss you again." Rose smiled, lips parting slightly. The were immediately covered by his.

Rose grinned to herself, and moved her lips with his.


End file.
